Lucy Hotchner
by Bene18
Summary: Lucy Lillian Hotchner is the lovely daughter of SSA Aaron Hotchner. He loves loves and protects her with all his heart. Together with the team they are a perfect little family, but like every family they sometimes fight, laugh, love, smile, scream and cry. Read if interested in cute stories about Lucy and her family. OPEN FOR REQUESTS!
1. Chapter One: Teeny tiny car accident

**Chapter One: Teeny Tiny Car Accident**

 _Lucy is 15 years old in this chapter_

She had been starring at her phone for multiple minutes now. Lucy had been able to persuade the nurse to let _her_ inform her father but even then, the young girl postponed it as much as she could. However, she knew that now was definitely the time to contact her dad.  
She dreaded talking to him, knowing that she'd be in a lot of trouble but there wasn't any other way for her to get home. Hypothetically, she could call her godfather David, or really anyone of the team as they were very close, but deep down she knew what she had to do.  
Lucy could see the nurse starring at her sternly from the hallway, waiting for her to finally make the call. He wasn't going to take this well, that was for sure. She dialled his number and held her phone with her left hand to her ear, as her right arm was tangled.

"Hey sweetie" her father's deep voice greeted her from over the speaker.  
"Heeey dad" she said more sweetly than she intended to. "Am I disturbing? I can call later?"  
"Of course you're not. I'm just sitting here with the team, what's up?"  
She sighed heavily and bit her lip and then chuckled nervously "Um…well"  
There was a short silence.  
"Lucy?" she could now hear a hint of worry in his voice. He had noticed that something was off.  
"Is everything alright?"  
"Um – Dad, I've got to tell you something ok?"  
There was a moment of silence until he spoke again.  
"Ok…What happened?"  
"Before I tell you..."  
She could hear him breath over the phone.  
"Honey, talk to me, what –what is going on?"  
"Look, before I tell you, I need you to promise me not to freak out, ok?"  
"Lucy!"  
Hotch was definitely losing his patience while his heart beat strongly against his chest.  
"Dad, I'm serious!"  
"Just tell me already what happened!"  
"Please, just promise me to react calmly and understandingly! Please?"  
He sighed heavily, "Ok. I promise. So what did you do?"  
"It's actually a funny story, I bet you'll even laugh about it-"  
"Then why am I getting the feeling that it's not funny at all?" he answered strictly, cutting off her nervous chuckle.  
She tried to scratch her head but forget about her tangled arm. "Ouch"  
"Are you hurt?" he sounded alarmed.  
"Um No…not exactly." Before he could say anything else, Lucy continued quickly.  
"Ok listen, so that's what happened. You remember James, right?"  
"Yes" His voice sounded rather strained. He didn't like that boy.  
"So we wanted to go see a movie at the cinema…and – and"  
"And?"  
"And James' just got his driver's license, so we figured that we'd be faster if we drove there"  
"Oh god…" Hotch closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead in frustration. Lucy decided to ignore his comment and she continued with the story.  
"Dad, this other guy basically drove his car into us – and we kind of had a teeny tiny car accident."  
"Teeny tiny car accident?" Hotch growled in a deadly whisper.  
She sighed, "I – I'm really sorry, dad."  
There was again a silence between the two of them. "Are you alright, did – did you hurt yourself?"  
Lucy looked down at her arm. "My – my arm is – sprained but that's it, I swear it's nothing…"  
She could hear him clearing his throat and sighing, "In which hospital are you?"  
"Saint Joseph Memorial" she whispered.  
"Alright, I'll be there in a minute."  
She wanted to apologize but he already hung up.

It felt like a lifetime until her father was at the hospital. She was laying in her bed, and fought strongly against the urge to fall asleep. Maybe it was because of the medicine that she was feeling very sleepy. It could have also been because of the shock. She still had horrible headache, the doctors had said that she suffered a concussion and was therefore supposed to lay down constantly.  
She saw her father coming towards her room. She thought that he looked a little white, maybe it was only because of the light, or the fact that he didn't really like hospitals. She smiled at him from her bed but he only stood at the doorframe looking at her with a mix of different emotions, but mostly fear and worry.  
"You promised not to freak out" she whispered and looked down.  
"Oh sweetie." Hotch sighed and came to her bed. He lifted her face softly by her chin, and examined her face. He noticed the small scratch on her forehead.  
He bowed down and gave her a gentle kiss at the top of her head and then hugged her tightly.  
"You scared the hell out of me" he whispered.  
"I know, I'm really sorry"  
"You could have hurt yourself badly" he said. His voice went from soft to stern real fast.  
She sighed. The lecture, she had expected it.  
"I know." she repeated again.  
"I talked to the nurses, you said that you only sprained your arm…"  
"Yeah…I forgot to tell you about the concussion…" she sheepishly admitted.  
He quirked one brow, "You forgot?"  
She grinned now, "I've got a concussion, dad. Of course I forgot"  
He laughed at her statement and kissed her head again.  
"The doctors said they want to keep you tonight for observation"  
She opened her mouth to protest but he looked at her sternly, "No discussion!"  
Lucy sighed and made herself comfortable in the bed.  
"Alright, alright"  
"I want you to rest now, sweetie. I'll be back in a minute"  
She sat up, too fast for her head, and asked, panic dominating her voice, "Where are you going?"  
Lucy knew exactly what he wanted to do.  
He turned around to her, "Oh nowhere, just wanted to have a word with the boy who nearly killed my precious daughter in his car."

"Dad!" she groaned loudly.  
He continued walking out of her room. "Dad! Please don't, it wasn't his fault!"  
"Lay down in that bed and _rest_!" he said sternly and left the room.  
She let out a sigh in annoyance and fell back against her pillow.

When Hotch returned from his conversation with James to Lucy's room, he found her sound asleep in the hospital bed. She was curled up in a ball, taking deep breaths. He smiled slightly at the sight of her. She was a messy sleeper, she had tossed and turned and therefore thrown the blanket to the end of her bed. He picked it up and covered her with it.  
She opened her eyes sleepily.  
"Dad?" she asked tensely, the pain meds making her feel dizzy and confused.  
"I'm right here, sweetie." he said and stroked her hair. "Go back to sleep"  
As soon as she heard his soothing voice, her eyelids closed again and he could see her visibly relax again. She mumbled something he didn't understand, causing him to chuckle and shake his head in amusement.  
Hotch sat down on the chair next to her bed and made himself comfortable. He didn't want her to be all alone when she woke, so he spent the night next to her.

David knocked on the hospital door and opened it slowly. He smiled as he saw his friend sitting on a chair next to his goddaughter. Hotch had removed his tie and jacket, looked up at him tiredly but still returned his smile.  
"Morning, Hotch"  
"Hey Dave"  
"How's the little one?" Dave entered the room and smiled towards Lucy, who was sound asleep in her bed.  
"She's alright, I guess" Hotch responded with a sigh. "She suffered a concussion and sprained her arm, it could have been worse."  
Dave put a small teddy bear, who held a note saying 'get well soon', next to Lucy on a night stand and then sat down next to Hotch.  
"She's tough, she'll get through it" added Rossi and clapped Hotch's shoulder.  
"I know she will" Hotch said, "I just don't know what I'm gonna do with her"  
Rossi quirked one eyebrow, "What do you mean?"  
Aaron leaned forward in his chair and rubbed his face tiredly, he then turned to his friend and explained, "Well I can't ground her, technically, she didn't do anything wrong…but then again she got herself hospitalized"  
Rossi chuckled, "Cmon Aaron, it wasn't something that she had control over."  
"I know, I know..."  
"But she was wearing a seat belt, though, wasn't she?" Rossi's voice had gotten a serious tone and he had straightened up in his chair tensely.  
It was now Hotch's time to chuckle. "Of course, otherwise, I would've killed her." "See?" Rossi's voice was overcome by amusement again, "she's sensible. These kind of things happen, especially at this age"  
Hotch watched Rossi closely. He grinned at him, David was always there and ready to defend Lucy no matter what. It was moments like these which clarified that he had done a good job choosing Rossi as Lucy's godfather.  
"What about the boy?"  
The agent couldn't help himself but roll his eyes. "He's alright" Hotch said grimly. He _really_ didn't like him.  
Rossi laughed, "Is it just me or do you sound unhappy about that?"  
"I'm as happy as I can be about a boy who involved my daughter into a car crash, Dave" countered Hotch with a growl.  
In just that moment Lucy stirred a little in her sleep and she slowly opened her eyes. The sunlight on her face felt warm and nice but her throat felt extremely dry.  
Both men stood up and looked at her with smiles.  
"Hey you little car crasher!" Rossi grinned down at her.  
"Hi, uncle Dave" she smiled at him shyly.  
"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Hotch asked his daughter with a concerned look on his face.  
"Like I had a car accident yesterday" she joked sleepily and then tried to sit up. Hotch and David shared a small smile and sat down again.  
"Dad?"  
"Yeah?"  
"When can we go home?"  
Hotch sighed and shook his head. He always had the same debate with his daughter whenever she had to stay at the hospital. Thankfully that had never been the case very often, but she always whined until he took her home.  
"Doctor Benson will check you up today again, and if he says that you can go home, then I'll take you"  
Lucy sat up in her bed.  
"Ok…but just so you know, I am feeling better already!"  
Hotch looked at her, doubt written across his face.  
"I'm serious, dad!" she tried convincing him and did something that she immediately regretted, "Look"  
She raised her arm but immediately lowered it as she felt a sharp pain in her arm.  
"Stop that, you're hurting yourself!"  
Lucy tried playing it off but they had seen pain flash on her face. Hotch shook his head at his daughter whereas Rossi chuckled merrily.  
The injured girl sighed and laid back again in her bed, wishing she was at home instead of the hospital.

 _Reviews are love!  
Requests wanted!_

B.P


	2. Chapter 2: Love is in the air (Part 1)

**Chapter Two: Love is in the air (Part 1)**

 _Lucy is 16 in this chapter_

She had planned to go to the office with Henry, where they were supposed to meet her father and the team for their weekly family meal but she had stayed behind with James a little longer. When she arrived at the BAU her dad was finishing some paper work in his office, while the others were waiting for the food to arrive.  
"Hey guys" she greeted them and put down her heavy bag. Everyone greeted her cheerfully.  
"Sorry I'm late, won't happen again" she grinned, clearly in a good mood.  
"Hey Hen" she sat next to her best friend but he didn't look up from his phone.  
"Sorry you had to come by yourself." They usually waited for each other, and talked on their way to the office about this and that.  
"It's alright" he responded in a monotonous voice. He still wouldn't even look at her, he was focused on his phone, swiping through pictures on Instagram.

Lucy furrowed her brows as were Spencer and Derek who were sitting nearby and had heard the conversation.  
"What's up, are you mad at me?" Lucy asked softly.  
"Nope" he looked at her shortly and popped the 'p'. He put his long strand of hair behind his ear. "Why would I?"  
"I don't know you don't sound like yourself…"  
"I'm fine" he mumbled with furrowed brows.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I am fine, ok?" he answered harshly. Lucy looked at him taken aback, not knowing what his problem was.  
"Ok…" she said slowly, throwing Spencer a questioning look. He only shrugged with his shoulders unknowingly.  
The girl had something that needed to be discussed with her father, so she looked into his office through the windows and saw him standing up with a case file. She excused herself from the table and went to his office.  
The girl knocked on the door.  
"Come in!" she heard her father say.  
Hotch was kneeling down putting case files in his safe.  
"Oh hey sweetie" he looked up and his featured instantly softened at the sight of her. Lucy smiled at her father, sat on his chair and swirled around in it. She was the only one who was allowed to ever occupy his chair.  
"You've always done that" Hotch chuckled as he observed her turning around.  
Lucy grinned at him. "I know, I love your office."  
"How was school today?" he asked her and Lucy stopped swirling around and looked at him.  
"It was good" she responded casually but then she started to bite her lip in a nervous manner.  
Hotch eyed her carefully, knowing that something was bothering her.  
"Everything ok?"  
She shortly rubbed her temple then looked up at him. "Yeah…it's just that…"  
Hotch furrowed his brows and sat at the edge of the table.  
"What is it?"  
"James asked me out on a date" she blurred out loudly and fastly.  
Hotch looked at her taken aback, he just starred at her for a moment and before he could react or say anything to her, Lucy continued.  
"Before you say anything, dad, I know that you don't necessarily trust me after the whole incident with the car but I…I really like him and I'd like to go" her cheeks blushed a little.  
Hotch sighed.  
"I do trust you" her head jerked up at his words.  
"You do?"  
"Of course I do, sweetie" Hotch said reassuringly. "You never gave me a reason not to but I just don't trust this boy."  
"James" the girl corrected her father.  
He sighed again, "Listen…you are a smart and beautiful girl…"  
"You have to say that, I'm your daughter" Lucy joked.  
"And you're very mature for your age." Hotch continued. "I just want you to know that teenage boys aren't usually like that"  
Lucy opened her mouth to protest but he stopped with a smile, "Let me finish. I don't want you rush things because you think that everyone is as mature as you are, ok?  
Boys will tell you whatever you want to hear only to get want they want."

Lucy looked at him wearily not knowing what to say but her father carried on talking, anyway.  
"You're still very young, you just turned sixteen, and boys in that age usually don't want commitment…I don't want you to get hurt, and if a boy every does hurt you and makes you cry and he better flee the country."  
Lucy smiled at her father.  
"That won't be necessary, dad"  
He examined her face and smiled at her softly, "I just want you to be careful, ok?"  
Lucy stood up as did her father, he laid an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.  
"You taught me well, dad" Lucy looked up at him. "You don't have to worry about me."  
Hotch looked at her in a funny way. 'I will never stop worrying about you and protecting you' he thought while they went down the stairs.  
"Besides," she continued with a mischievous glint in her hazel eyes, "if you trust me, then you also trust my judgement that James is a great person, right?"  
Hotch laughed at her. "I guess so"  
"So I can go?" she asked hesitantly.  
Hotch sighed slightly. "Yes"  
Lucy squeaked excitedly. "Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you, dad!"  
He chuckled at her excitement and joined the others at the table, who were looking at them questioningly.  
Lucy immediately told them the good news, the women cheered while Derek was talking about having a word with 'that boy' and Rossi quirked one eyebrow at Hotch. Spence was the only one of the men who looked at her happily and fist bumped her.  
Rossi leaned over to Hotch, "Really, Aaron?"  
Hotch whispered back, "Don't worry, I'll have Garcia do a full background check on him."  
David smirked, "Atta boy"  
Because of the excitement and the conversations that broke out after Lucy's confession, she didn't really notice one particular unhappy looking boy. Henry was poking around in his food, not talking to anybody.

* * *

Garcia was typing onto her keyboard, her eyes never leaving the screen in front of her. She was working on de-cluttering her system, when somebody knocked on the door to her 'bat-cave'.  
"Come in if you fear nothing" she said jokingly. She looked surprised at the persons entering her office. Normally they'd call her if the needed anything.  
"What can I do for you?" she smiled at her Boss and Rossi.  
Hotch approached her somewhat hesitantly, Rossi followed him.  
"I need you to do a full background check on somebody" Hotch said.  
Garcia turned around in her chair. She narrowed her eyes at them. This was personal, she sensed that. She then turned around to her monitor again, and put her finger on the keyboard, ready to type.  
"Who is this 'somebody'?"  
"James Davis" Hotch answered with a steady voice.  
Penelope swung around in her chair again and looked at them both surprised and shocked.  
"Lucy's boyfriend?"  
"Yes" his facial expression didn't change for half a second. He looked at her expectedly, waiting for her to follow his order. The quirky woman faced her monitor again, it was hard to lie to profilers, but it was harder to do so facing them.  
"I will do that as soon as I got the time and I will call you about the results." she suggested and tried to sound calm while proposing this. In fact, she had completely something else in mind. She planned on checking him up by herself, and if something weird and fishy were to show up, she wouldn't tell them.  
"We'd rather you do it now" countered Rossi, sounding amused by her attempt to outplay them.  
"But-"  
Hotch didn't want the play the card of the intimidating boss but he told her with a hard voice, "Garcia, this is an order"  
She sighed heavily, "I don't like this! I don't like this at all!"  
She started to furiously type, "I mean, what will Lucy think?"  
"I think it goes without saying that I don't want her to know anything about this." Hotch added sternly.  
Penelope nodded with a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
"Alright here we go" she whispered.  
"James Davis, 16 years of age, moved here from Philadelphia a few months ago, lives with parents George and Hannah Davis -"

But then she abruptly stopped talking and her brows furrowed.  
"What?" Hotch asked alarmed.  
"Well…um" Garcia wasn't able to explain. "This has got to be a mistake.."  
Rossi was looking at the monitor from over Garcia's shoulder.  
"Juvenile record" he read out loud. His eyes got big as he read the next line. He looked at his friend. "Aggravated assault"  
"What?!" gasped Hotch, looking at the monitor himself now.  
"I can't believe this!", Rossi said exasperated.  
"Oh she is so not going on that date!" growled Hotch, not believing that Lucy could misjudge somebody like that.  
"No, no, _no_!" said Garcia loudly, surprising both of them. They turned to her.  
"Lucy likes James, she is very excited about the date and hasn't stopped talking about anything else for days! You are not ruining this for her!"  
Hotch stared at her angrily, but she continued nevertheless.  
"Besides, you told her that you trusted her! How is she going to react when she finds out you checked on her boyfriend behind her back?!"  
Hotch features softened. He hadn't thought about hurting Lucy's feelings.  
"And you!" Garcia tured to Rossi now, "He has always been irrationally overprotective of his daughter but you were always the one who would bring him down a little and defended her, so what happened?"  
The two men were looking at her, not believing that she had an outburst on them like that. Garcia must have realized what she said as well because she blushed a little, then cleared her throat.

"Sir" she added silently.  
"Are you expecting me to let Lucy go on a date with a criminal?" , Hotch said with a blank face.  
"He is not a criminal! We don't know what happened, might have been just juvenility! But what I'm saying is, that you already said yes!" she added softly. "She will be devastated, Hotch!"  
Hotch rubbed his forehead tiredly. The criminal record just added up to the reasons not to like James, but he wanted nothing less than to hurt his daughter.  
"What are you going to do?" Dave asked as they left the office.  
Hotch looked at him for a second without saying anything, then dialled a number into his phone.  
"Reid?" Hotch said. "I need a favour"

She had already tried on too many outfits to count.  
Her father wasn't much of a help. She would run downstairs, wearing something different every time. He would look at her with furrowed brows and then say something like "That looks cute!"  
Lucy would groan at that and then run upstairs again. Cute! Cute?! She didn't want to go for cute! She wasn't seven anymore, she wanted to appear smart and funny with a great sense of style! Cute!  
David and Jason, who had come over for a poker game, were just as useful as him.  
She rolled her eyes at her father's words and went upstairs to her room again. She was scanning through her closet with her hands on her hips when she heard the doorbell. Sure enough she heard the person's voice she had hoped to hear. The only one who could understand her problem and who'd be able to actually give useful advice.  
"Hello my fearless leader! Where's your precious daughter?" Garcia's asked sweetly.  
Lucy didn't leave her father time to answer. She jerked open her bedroom door and screamed, "PEN! HELP! PLEASE!"  
Garcia grinned at Hotch before going upstairs and joining Lucy in her bedroom, which looked like a tornado had raged through her closet.  
"Oh my" Garcia spoke, trying to hold back her laughter as she saw that Lucy was really desperate.  
Lucy was sitting on the ground with crossed legs and looking at her miserably.  
"Pen, I'm looking horrible in everything!"  
The blonde agent smiled at her widely, "Not possible, sugar pie."  
Garcia looked around the room and stretched out her hand to Lucy. "Come on, let's find you an outfits, shall we?"  
Lucy took her hand and stood up. Penelope was looking through her clothes. She picked up some tight black jeans, a skirt and some different coloured blouses and ordered her to try them on.  
"Try this-", she held up the skirt, "with this-" she then gave her a white blouse.  
Lucy did as asked and looked herself in the mirror.  
"This doesn't look that bad, right?" she whispered unsurely.  
Garcia on the other was squeaking happily. "Not bad? You look gorgeous my sweetness!"  
Lucy's face broke into a smile and she turned to Garcia, "Thanks, Pen"  
"We are not done, yet" Garcia smiled at her. "Come here, sit down"  
Lucy sat down on her desk chair while Penelope got a curling iron and some makeup from her bag.  
Garcia curled her hair and then put it in a half bun, she also helped her with her makeup and choosing some jewellery.  
She kept looking at Lucy and smiled at her brightly  
"You look so grown up" she said teary-eyed.  
Lucy hugged the woman tightly, she had always been a great help to her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
"I'd do anything for you" the quirky blonde said. She took one last look at her, "Wanna go downstairs and show your outfits the others?"  
The excited girl nodded and they made their way downstairs and into the living room were the three men were sitting.  
They all looked up and smiled at her.  
"Wow look at you" said Dave, he stood up and spun her around by her hand.  
"You look great, little one"  
Lucy blushed a little and thanked him for the compliment.  
Hotch smiled at her widely, "You really do, sweetie" he put an arm around her and kissed her temple lightly.  
She grinned at him, showing of the same dimples she shared with her father.  
"I'll go and get my bag and phone from upstairs, can you open up for James?"  
She was half-way up the stairs while saying this.  
At the mention of James, Hotch face fell a little.  
Penelope approached her boss. "We talked about this!" she while pointing a finger at him.  
"You'll be nice to that boy!"  
"I am always nice" responded Hotch with a straight face, making Rossi chuckle. In that moment the doorbell and Hotch apprehensively made his way to the front door.

A boy of 16 stood at the door, he was dressed nicely and was tall but at the sight of Hotch, it seemed like he shrunk a little. He seemed to remember their last encounter at the hospital, after James and Lucy had been involved in a car accident.  
"Mr. Hotchner" he said while rubbing his hands nervously. "Good evening, sir"  
Aaron looked at him through narrowed eyelids, "Good evening"  
"I am here to – er – get Lucy…" he continued nervously.  
"Oh I know why you're here!" his eyebrows shot up.  
Penelope slapped Hotch's arm lightly.  
"Stop that!" she whispered to him threatingly.  
She then turned to James sweetly and smiled at him, "Hi, I am Penelope!"  
James returned her smile, "I've heard a lot about you!"  
"Hopefully only good things?"  
"I can assure you that" he flashed a bright smile, it seemed like his eyes were twinkling, making Penelope melt a little.  
"Why are we standing here? Come on in!"  
The young boy looked at Hotch hesitantly before entering through the front door.  
Aaron had crossed his arms on his chest and eyed him carefully.  
"I'll go and get Lucy" Garcia said. "And you two-" she pointed and Hotch and Rossi, "I want you to behave"  
"James, huh?" Rossi joined the two. He had come over immediately after work so his badge and gun were still on him.  
James eyed them quickly but then looked at him. "Yes, Sir"  
"David Rossi", Dave introduced himself with a stretched out hand.  
"Oh, you are Lucy's godfather?"  
"That's correct"  
He looked nervously from Rossi to Hotch, both men were staring at him with a cold look, he didn't feel very welcomed and liked at the moment.  
"Where are you two going?" asked Hotch, his eyes never leaving the boy's face.  
"James!" Lucy came down the stairs smiling widely, she interrupted their conversation.  
James smiled at her widely, "Hey Luce!" his cheeks tinged a little as he looked at her, "You look great"  
"Thanks"  
It looked like he was about to give her a kiss when he remembered the two agents standing on each side of Lucy protectively so he froze mid-movement.  
Lucy tried to supress her smile, she turned to her dad. "We should get going."  
"Woah not so fast!" Hotch held her back.  
She turned around with a fake questioning look, knowing what this was about.  
"What?"  
"Where are you going?"  
"We're having dinner!"  
Hotch quirked one eyebrow, she was trying to avoid his question.  
" _Where_ are you having dinner?", he corrected himself and ignored Garcia's groan in the background.  
Lucy sighed, "Seriously?"  
"What?" he said defensively, "if something happens, I need to know where you are!"  
She looked at Rossi for help but he looked at Lucy with the same expression of determination at her like Hotch.  
Lucy sighed heavily, "Giuseppe's Pizzeria, dad!"  
Rossi and he shared a look that she couldn't quite read. Rossi had been looking at James who, after Lucy had responded, suddenly was very interested in the ground.  
Hotch was keeping a pokerface, he nodded slowly, "Alright…I want her home by 10pm"  
He directed the last part of the sentence to James, who had difficulties looking at the agents.  
"How are we supposed to go to the restaurant, wait for our food, eat and be back by 10?" Lucy asked with crossed arms on her chest, James looked nervously from Hotch to Lucy.  
"How about 11pm?" Lucy counteroffered.  
"10:30" Hotch said.  
"Ok" his daughter agreed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get a better offer out of this. The two were about to go out of the door when David chimed in, "Behave…"  
"And keep your eyes on the road this time, will you" Hotch added with a pointed look to James.  
"Yes, sir!" swallowed James.  
"Ok enough, both of you!" Garcia whispered furiously at her bosses.  
Lucy turned to Garcia, "Thanks again for everything, Pen!"  
"It's alright, sweetheart!" she said to them sweetly, "Have fun both of you!"  
"Not too much though" yelled Aaron after them, causing Lucy to turn around and shoot him a glare.

Hotch closed his door and as he and Rossi turned around from it, they found Garcia glaring at them angrily with crossed arms on her chest.  
"This is your idea of being nice?" she half-yelled.  
Hotch and Rossi looked at her coolly.  
"Garcia you have seen us interrogate a suspect" explained Rossi slowly.  
"We _were_ being nice", finished Hotch.  
Garcia groaned loudly, "But this is not a suspect!"  
She was following both men into the kitchen, where they were setting up the poker table with Jason.  
"This was a sweet little boy, who likes your daughter!" she added desperately.  
Hotch gasped at her words, "Sweet little boy? He is 16 and already has got a record!"  
"So?" Garcia argued with him. "I tried hacking into the FBI system and you hired me!"  
The three men continued setting up the round table.  
"Derek had a record as well!" she added, "would you say he is a bad person?"  
They looked at her shortly but then Hotch put his phone out.  
"Reid?" he talked into the phone. "Yeah they just left…good. Thank you"  
Garcia's eyes widened at the conversation.  
"Please…for the love of all that is holy to me," she continued, her voice shaking. "Don't tell me Spencer's keeping an eye on them."  
The men shared a look which confirmed her fear.  
"I can't believe this" she whispered helplessly and crashed on a chair.

 **How did you like it?  
Next chapter will be about the date and everything that will happen after that.  
OPEN FOR REQUESTS!**

 **and btw:**

 **REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

 **(so show me some love please)**

 _ **B.P**_


	3. Chapter 3: Love is in the air (Part 2)

**Chapter Three: Love is in the air (Part 2)**

James' eyes wouldn't leave the road. It seemed like Hotch's warning to keep his eyes on the road had really gotten to him.  
Lucy mustered him nervously. "Sorry about my dad and godfather…"  
He shot her a quick side-glance and smiled at her, "It's ok, Luce"  
"They can be unreasonably protective sometimes, especially because of the things they experience at their job" Lucy explained and sighed.  
She kind of understood their behaviour, but then again, she couldn't let herself live in fear of everything and everyone around her.  
James chuckled, "It's really no problem, babe."  
At the nickname, her heart beat a little faster and she was glad the inside of the car was dark, because he would have seen her blushing face.  
They arrived soon enough at their chosen restaurant, which both were glad for, as both their stomachs rumbled from hunger.  
"There were are" he spoke to her while turning to the entrance of the parking lot. The restaurant looked lovely, it was a beautiful antique building with lights shining on it from every angle outside.  
He parked the car and turned it off.  
"I still can't believe you lied to your father about where we were going." he chuckled light heartedly.  
Lucy returned his grin, "Well, what can I say, you should never underestimate me."  
She was about to open the car door when he held her back.  
"What, you forgot something?" she turned to him surprised.  
He smiled at her, "You could say that"  
James then leaned to her, put his right hand on her cheek and pressed his lips softly onto hers. Lucy melted into the kiss, returning it just as passionately while her insides were going crazy, it seemed like fireworks were exploding in her stomach. They broke off the kiss just as gently and James gave her one last peck on the lips before smiling at her.  
"We should get going"  
"Yeah" she was able mumble. He left the car and Lucy tried to stop herself from squeaking happily but she only half succeeded as her feelings overcame her.

Reid looked confused at the car a few meters in front of him. It just passed by 'Giuseppe's' Pizzeria' and continued driving down the road. He furrowed his brows and called Hotch and put him on loudspeaker so he could keep his eyes on the road.  
"Reid?" Hotch' deep voice echoed in the car.  
"Hey Hotch, didn't you tell me they were going to Giuseppe's' Pizzeria?" Reid spoke into the car.  
"Yes, why?"  
"Well they just drove past it, they're actually heading downtown?"  
Hotch sighed, "I knew she was lying to me…anyway don't let them out of your sight."  
"Alright, I'll keep you posted"  
"Thanks"  
Spencer parked his car further away from the restaurant, not wanting Lucy to notice him. He looked at them from his seat and waited for the couple to get out of the car. Reid started to get nervous as minutes went by but they were nowhere to be seen. His mind immediately raced and he thought of all the cases they had worked on, which had started with young girls going on dates and never returning home.  
Soon after, James opened the door as did Lucy and Spencer let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He observed James take Lucy's hand and them going into the restaurant. Before he entered it as well, Spencer stayed in his car a few minutes, in case they had forgotten something and would return to the parking lot.

+++  
They entered the restaurant and were shown to their table by a waiter in elgant clothes and a thin moustache on his upper lip. While walking to their table, her heart skipped a beat and her smile faded as she looked at a person. Right next to them, was a dark skinned, muscular looking man seated.  
'Derek?' she thought.  
He turned around to ask the waitress something and Lucy felt relief flow through her body, she didn't recognize the him. It was just somebody who looked somewhat like the agent and she misjudged the situation, thinking her father had send someone to 'spy' on her. She then scanned the room with her eyes, making sure that there was nobody there to keep an eye on her. Immediately, Lucy felt a sting of guilt. Her dad trusted her and she accused him of sending someone over to spy on her?  
She breathed out silently and shook her head, then turned to James with a smile. "What do you wanna eat?"  
+++

Lucy couldn't stop grinning. The date had started and she felt like it was already the best day ever. They had been talking all evening, tasting each other's food orders, laughing here and there, and for short period of times only sitting in silence, enjoying each other's company. It was a successful evening , which couldn't have been more perfect in her opinion. The evening came to an end and they soon found themselves in front of the restaurant, looking at each other. James leaned in and kissed her softly and just like the first time, she returned his kiss.

She suddenly broke off the kiss as a weird feeling spread inside of her, though.  
"What's wrong?" asked James confused. His hands were still on her lower back. She was roaming the street with her eyes, her eyelids were narrowed.  
"Lucy?" he asked again and turned his head around to look into the same direction she was.  
"Did you hear that?" she suddenly said, controlling her panic and trying to think clearly. Lucy left his embrace and looked up and down the street, she had goose bumps all over her body, causing her to cross her arms on her chest protectively.  
"Uh – what exactly was I supposed to hear?"  
Lucy shook her head, not really knowing how to answer.  
"I…I just had this weird feeling and thought I heard something…"  
"What kind of feeling?" James asked, clearly confused by her weird behaviour.  
"Like we're being watched" she said in a hushed voice.  
She bit her lip nervously and sighed, "I'm sorry…I know I sound crazy it's just that-"  
She had faced him again while talking and then stopped abruptly as she thought she saw something familiar. Lucy walked past him to small, old-fashioned car and looked at it, not believing her eyes.  
"Are – you – kidding – me?" she pressed through gritted teeth.  
James looked into the dark, not seeing anything but as he approached Lucy he could see a young man, with ear-length hair, and glasses behind the car.  
"Spencer, don't even bother to fucking hide anymore, I am literally looking at you!" Lucy glared at the agent, challenging her father's glare.  
Reid came up behind the car and waved nervously.  
"Lucy!" he acted like he was surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"  
"I?" screeched Lucy furiously, "What _I_ am doing here?"  
Spencer rubbed his temple, he always did that when he was nervous, or knew he had screwed up.  
"Who's that?" James was looking at Reid and stood in front of Lucy protectively. He was beyond confused, not knowing what was happening exactly.  
"That's Spencer Reid, he's an agent as well"  
James looked from Lucy to Reid just as confused as before.  
"And what is he doing-"  
"He's been my bodyguard for the evening" she cut him off, fuming with anger.  
"What do you mean 'bodyguard', he hasn't been following us around, has he?", the boy asked.  
Lucy turned to the agent with a glare and crossed arms, "He has! Isn't that right?"  
"Well…yeah…but only because-"  
"I don't care why! How could you do that!" Lucy shouted, she tried to push the tears of betrayal down.  
"I – er – should probably-"  
"You're not going anywhere!" the young Hotchner glared at him and Spencer didn't move another feet.  
James rubbed the back of his head, "Lucy, how about we call it a night?"  
Her face fell a little and she bit her lip, trying to hide the disappointment on her face.  
She swallowed hard and forced a smile, "Yeah – sure, that's probably best."  
"I'll get her home" whispered Reid uncomfortably.  
James nodded and looked at her, "I'll give you a call tomorrow, ok?"  
Lucy nodded and James made his way to his car, clearly not happy with how the night had ended.  
Reid and Lucy went next to each other to his car, neither of them were saying a word. He would glance at her every now and then though, feeling guilty.  
She sat in his car, put on the seatbelt and looked outside of the window.  
"Lucy-"  
"Don't…just don't, ok?" she said, her voice quivering with tears.  
He sighed and started the car. Just as he drove out of the drive way, his phone buzzed. Lucy glanced at the display and fumed with anger. 'Hotch' was written across the display.  
"So you've been reporting back to him, what, every 10 minutes?" she hissed, her sadness turning into fury.  
Spencer sighed before he answered the phone.  
"Hey Hotch"  
Lucy could hear her father as well, the silence in the car made it possible. Hotch must have noticed the difference in his voice because there was a short silence.  
"Is everything ok?"  
Spencer glanced at his daughter before answering. "Er – yes… _we_ 're on our way to you"  
"We?"  
"Mh-hm" nodded Reid, Hotch immediately understood and sighed.  
"Can you give me Lucy on the phone?"  
Before Reid could even attempt to hand her his phone over, she shot him a death-glare, so he didn't even dare ask her.  
"We – we'll be there in a few minutes, Hotch."  
++

Hotch opened the door when he saw Reid's car approach his house. Lucy stormed out of the car and slammed the door hardly behind her, as soon as Spencer had turned the vehicle off. She had planned to just go to her room, not talk to him, but as she glared at him and then rushed inside, she felt her heart make a leap.  
Penelope, David and Jason were still there. She ignored all of them and glared to her father again.  
"So this is what this has been?" she shouted, gesturing to his team.  
"Acting like you wanted to enjoy a poker night, but instead you've gathered around to wait for Reid to report back from his stupid ass duty?"  
Hotch ignored her language and sighed, "Lucy-"  
"Did you all know about this?" she directed the question towards the team. They looked down guilty, none of them denying anything. Her heart shrunk at that, she just couldn't believe how they could betray her like that.  
"You are supposed to be on my side" , Lucy spoke, staring at Rossi and Garcia.  
"Lucy I take full responsibility-"  
"I don't care about that!", she shouted at her father again, not letting him explain.  
She turned to Reid again. "Were you also in the restaurant?"  
Reid's eyes flickered to Hotch's, which was enough of an answer for Lucy.  
"Did you also listen to our conversations?" she continued with a death glare.  
"No!" Reid immediately denied that. "Iswear I didn't, I was just making sure you were okay!"  
Lucy shook her head angrily and crossed her arms.  
"Luce-", her father wanted to explain again but she cut him off.  
"You told me you trusted me! Why would you do that? Why would you lie to me like that?"  
"I didn't lie to you" defended Hotch himself. "I do trust you, sweetie, but-"  
"No! Apparently you don't!" she spoke again, looking at him with rage. "You know when we entered the restaurant, I looked out for Derek! I thought you'd make _him_ follow me but then I felt guilty because I thought I was being unfair to you!"  
"I know" Hotch admitted. He cleared his throat. "That's why I asked Reid-"  
"So you profiled me?" her eyes widened. "Not only did you lie to me, but you broke your promise to never profile me!"  
Hotch was starting to get angry as well. He had never seen her behave this irrational, she usually let people finish their sentences. They have had fights before but she always let him finish speaking and usually never interrupted anyone like she was doing now.  
"Sit down" he said calmly, trying her to get to be reasonable. He tried his best no to lose his temper, knowing he had made a lot of mistakes.  
"I don't want to fucking si-"  
"Hey!" Hotch voice dominated over hers as he raised his voice, there was a vein on his neck that showed up which hadn't been there before. She swallowed and flinched.  
"I know you're angry but that doesn't give you the right to be disrespectful and rude!" he continued loudly.  
"I am being disrespectful?" she said, not understanding the world. "You just made Reid follow me around on my first date, ruining it for me, I will never be able to have that experience ever again!"  
"We did it only because of the record!" Rossi spoke up. He looked at her apologetically, and stood up from the couch and approached her.  
Lucy looked at them confused. "His juvenility record?"  
"You know about that?" David sighed.  
"Of course I do!" the teenage girl responded. "It was just some stupid thing from years ago!"  
Hotch crossed his arms on his chest, returning her glare.  
"You knew about the aggravated assault record and you decided to have a date with him?" roared Hotch.  
"Yes!" she explained. "He told me about it because he was scared you'd find out and wouldn't let me go out with him! I assured him that that wouldn't be the case because you said that you trusted me!" she added with a disappointed and loud voice.  
There was a short silence in which she breathed deeply, but then her brows furrowed in confusion and looked at everyone again.  
"Wait…" she looked at them. "How did _you_ know about the re…"  
Her eyes fell on Penelope who looked at her with tears in her eyes. Lucy's eyes widened at the realization that even Penelope was part of this.  
"You…you made a background check on him?" she whispered. Lucy felt her heart clench, but her eyes wouldn't leave her face.  
Garcia opened her mouth to explain but now sound came out of her.  
Hotch sighed, regretting how he had handled things.  
"I made her do it" he admitted but it was as if she didn't hear him.  
"They did that because you told them about the record" she whispered again, more to herself than to anyone.  
Garcia stood up, "I am so sorry, Lu…"  
She shook her head bitterly and looked down.  
"Garcia didn't have anything to do with this, Lucy" repeated Hotch, "I made her do it."  
"It doesn't really matter now…" she said hurt. "I…I think I'm gonna go to sleep now", she whispered, to no one in particular. Lucy turned around from them and made her way to her room.  
"Lucy!" her father and Garcia called after her but she continued walking up the stairs, they heard her door slam shut. She immediately crashed onto her bed, her phone in her hand. She checked her messages, but James hadn't texted nor called. She stood up and started organizing her closet again. After her meltdown about finding the right outfit, clothes were spread across the whole room.

It wasn't long until she heard a knock on her door. She just sighed and didn't answer.  
"Luce?"  
"Go away, dad!"  
"I just want to talk to you" he said through the closed door tiredly. She didn't answer but rolled her eyes as he heard the door being opened slowly.  
'What is the point of knocking if you open the freaking door anyway?' she thought angrily and tossed some jeans into her closet.  
"Can I come in for a second?"  
Lucy turned around from her closet while putting a t-shirt on a hanger and glared at him. She would have loved to say "What part of 'go away' did you not get?" but she knew that she had already crossed the line by shouting and swearing at him.  
She shrugged, not really feeling like talking to him.  
Hotch entered her room hesitantly and looked around. He didn't comment on the state of her room, though.  
"Want help with that?"  
"I'm good" she responded with her back turned to him, signalling that she wasn't really in the mood for a talk.  
He sat down on her bed and looked at her.  
"Sweetie?" he called her silently.  
She sighed heavily before answering. "What?"  
"Look, I am really sorry for everything. But…you've help me here a little bit, ok?"  
She turned around and looked at him confused.  
"I know I shouldn't have done that but I've never done this before!" he continued, and looked at her desperately.  
She continued looking at her father, not really knowing how to answer.  
"I've never had a teenage daughter and that just scares me! _You_ 're scaring me!"  
She furrowed her brows in confusion, "What?"  
"You are growing up so fast, it feels like it was only yesterday when your mum and I brought you home and today you are interested in boys, going on dates and making your own decisions, it's scary!"  
There was this desperation in his voice that she had never heard before that made her crack up.  
"Hey! Don't laugh at me!" he exclaimed, slightly annoyed.  
She continued laughing. Aaron Hotchner, who dealt with horrible people on a daily basis and never showed fear before in his career, was scared of his daughter growing up too fast.  
Even though he tried to glare at her, she saw his lips curls slowly into a smile.  
"One more thing" he furrowed his brows. "Garcia didn't actually know anything about this, she hated what we were doing so…please don't me mad at her, it's really not her fault"  
Lucy bit her lip and sat next to him.  
"You can be twice as mad at me, if that helps you" he joked and leaned against her shoulder.  
She chuckled, "Sounds like a deal to me"  
"I will make this up to you, I promise" he said, looking at her apologetically.  
"It's ok, dad….just…promise you'll never do this again, ok?"  
Hotch stared at her then smiled a little, "Ok"  
They sat in comfortable silence until Lucy broke it by giggling.  
He smiled at her, "What's so funny?"  
"You know Spence told me how you were ready to actually fight a serial killer when you were stuck with him in the prison but you're scared of this?"  
Hotch face turned serious in a matter of seconds. "He told you _what_?"  
"Um – nothing." she froze instantly, remembering how she actually wasn't supposed to know that.  
Hotch glared at her but before he could continue, his phone started ringing.  
"Hotchner" he spoke into the phone with a clear voice and left her room.  
"Well that was close" she mumbled to herself. She put on her music and continued cleaning up her bedroom.

 _Hey, I had to reupload this because they were some problems with the format. Hopefully this won't happen again! Please leave a review, I love reading them! Next chapter is already on the way!_

 _B_


End file.
